Warriors: And the oders of Snowstorm
by LiL' Pug
Summary: This is warriors just with different names. Treeclan is being mean to their deputy. she had enough. so she ran way to a diffent clan.What happenens when Onestar lets her be the third in comand? Will she boss the whole clan aroud? even the leader. R&R plz!


Proluge and Chapter one.

PROLUGE

It was a dark night . Mud clan was minding their own bussiness when suddenly Tree clan attacked! Mud clan was raoring with anger. Slivermeow looked out of the nusery and saw tem charging toward her, so she quickly grabbed flowerkit and ran off. But she was to late they had her pinned down to the ground. Crazypaws took her kit and bit the kit. Instanly she died. " My baby!" cried Slivermeow with tears. She only had one kit, but the others are grown up. Redcough the medicne cat of Mud clan rushed out of her den. She took a good look behind her and she sprong onto a Tree clan apprentice Ringpaw. She scraped his for head and bit him. He was dead. "Help, Redcough! Please." Slivermeow cried. But Redcough couldn't find her until she smelt blood. Slivermoew was laying right beside her, closeing her eyes as she was about to die. Rowclaw the deputy was sleeping. Some how all the noise wokd him up. So he came yawning out of his den when he only saw redcough alive. "Redcough look out!" warned Rowclaw. "Wat?AHHH..." Redcough faded away as the leader of Tree clan Terroestar, jumped on her and bit her. She was bit on her neck and leg. SO she dropped dead onto the ground. MUd clan didn't have alot of cats to start with. NOw only the leader, two warriors and one apprentice is in the clan. The apprentice was asleep, but didn't waske up. The two warriors were on night patrol with the leader, and the deputy was in charge. Rowclaw tried to wake up the apprenice to tell her to run, but he was to late too. Snowstorm Tree clan's deputy snapped his neck and died. THey left the apprentice alone and left them on the ground for the leader to take care of. "Why did we do that again?" asked Crazypaws. "Because I want to rule the forest with just my clan!!!" yelled Terrorstar. "No wonder they call you Terrorstar." Snowstrom wispered to Crazypaws. They both laughed. THen went back to camp and went to sleep for the night. WHen the leader and the two warriors go back they were shocked. Especially Smallstar. She was shocke dbecause on one came to tell her or yowled! "Dawnclaw, Crokkedface, burry them please." Smallstar said. THey tokk the two of them and dragged them deep into the forest by the old oak tree. Smallstar go to butty the kit. ON the other hand the apprentice hazelpaw was just waking up. "Where is everyone?" he asked. " Hazelpaw I know you might take this kind of hard but, your sister and mother have died. So has ROwclaw and Redcough." she explained. Hazelpaw could no tbelive what he ws hearing. Now he only had one two family members left. The most important thing to him is that he wanted to ler his mom watch her become a warrior. She went intp her own den now, and sat there cryign fo the rest of the night.

CHAPTER 1

The morning sun was hot, but the dew was cold as ice. In Moutain clan everyone is friendly. When Onestar gets angry sometimes shes not so nice. The only time she getts angry is when a clan is attacking, if someone is brecking the warriors code, and lying. As, the sun was rising it was getting hotter, and everyone was beggining to wake up. Bravepaw was the first apprentice to wake up. He saw Orangepaw still fast alseep in his dreams. "Orangepaw,Orangepaw ate you awake?" he asked lightly tapping him on his head. Orangepaw opened one eye. "Now I am." ORangepaw replied streacthing and yawning. "sorry." "Thats ok. I was dreaming about food anyway." Orangepaw said as they both laughed. They were always good friends since they were kits. Bravepaw is the older one by 3 moons, but Orangepaw always took the risks. Scarface the medicne cat syas that their names should be the other way around because Bravepaw isn't really that brave. Hes ok. Just as Bravepaw and Orangepaw were getting out of their den to play, Onestar the leader came trotting out of her den. "Hello boys. How was your sleep?" Onestar asked. "Good. Thankyou." They both replied. Scarface was in her den making noise. They didn't know what the noise was so Onestar was going to see what the noise was when Scarface yowled. So the leader started to run. When she got into her den Onestar saw Scarface put something in her paw. "Scarface what happened?"asked Onestar. " When I woke up I had a cut on my opaw. So I tried to fix it with herbs, but then I put cobwebs on it so it would stop bleeding. It stung when I touched it thats why I yowled." she explained. "OH are you ok?" "Yes. I'm fine." With that Onestar nodded her head respectfully and left. She walked up to Bravepaw and Orangepaw and sat down. "So what was that yowling all about?" Bravepaw said. "She had a cut on her paw." Onstar replied. "Is she ok?" Orangepaw added. "Yes. She knows what shes doing. " ONstar said as she walked away. The boys felt if that she was being rude. She normally doesn't say things like that to her clan mates. Something msut be up.


End file.
